Once in a Blue Moon
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 7 up! Chapter 7: A Bittersweet Tale
1. The Meeting

Once in a Blue Moon…-

Summary:

Being hurt sensitively was often happening to certain purple-haired girl. Being in love was odd for a cold-hearted man. But what would happen if they met? Will they ever stay the same or will they be called partners under the blue moon?

Standard disclaimer applied

Original story and characters by Nobuyuki Anzai

Fan fiction by Stephanie aka elven-faerie.aerowin

Please review…

Venue: Hong Kong

"Damn it." I muttered under my full mouth. I was eating cookies this time and it was sticking in my teeth. I rushed down the subway and grabbed my MTR card. I swiped it fast and rushed inside the train that was about to leave. I clung on the metal bar with my right hand and brushed off the cookie crumbs from my beige jacket using my left. About five minutes had past and I haven't reached my destination. It isn't my fault that I work in Hong Kong since they have higher salaries there. After I save a lot of money, I'll transfer there. I checked my watch, finding out that it is already…11:38am… "Shit." I cursed. I'm late as the usual oh, god… Mikage-san will kill me!!!Good thing, I didn't leave my blueprints. Sheesh… the MTR door finally opened up.

It's rush hour again. I bumped with a lot of people while dashing off the subway. I bumped on a teenager, a businessman and was almost hit by a stroller. I apologized and ran again, not waiting for an answer.

"Sorry miss!!!" I yelled my apology to the lady in fur while running. Not noticing where I was going, I bumped on something hard. Ouch! What was a post doing in the middle of a wide room?! I stumbled. Some were snickering, others stared. Though through all the shame, someone helped me.

"Hn…Ladies with no gracefulness." The man lent his hand to me.

"Err…" I did not know what to say so I just reached for his hand. "Th-Thanks."

"Hmph…Next time, watch where you are going miss." He said.

"Yeah, yeah I will." I licked my lips. "Thanks again…"

I grabbed my bag and ran out remembering that I was late already. I crossed the street to the next block and went in Yamamoto-san's company building.

"Anou…Sorry I'm late again." I said as I bowed in front of Mikage-san and creasing my forehead, looking for an excuse. "Is this really urgent?"

"Hmm…Kirisawa-san, I see the next time you will be late, I'll demote you into an assistant engineer." He said to me. "But for now I'll let it pass."

"Thanks Mikage-san." I said. "Please excuse me." I was about to go to my office compartment but he called me again.

"Before I forget Ms. Kirisawa, where are your blueprints?"He asked.

"Oh it's here in my…" I reached for my bag and opened the flap. "Where the hell is it now?!"

I can't find it! "Sir,"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I think it fell outside my bag when I stumbled in the MTR but don't worry I have a spare here." I sighed. "But this one is a draft."

"Finish it then before you leave the office. Is that fair enough?" he said.

"Yeah…" I replied. "Then I should go now and finish this."

Fuuko Kirisawa

Is that girl deaf or what? As I always thought, subways are always full of people and are dangerous. My car broke down that's why I'm in this stinking place. I don't even know how to ride in this crap! Hanabishi's with me and the room's getting horrible. At least he knows how to ride in this train. Then someone bumped me and she staggered.

"Hn…Ladies with no gracefulness." I lent my hand to her.

"Err…" she stammered. "Th-Thanks."

"Hmph…Next time, watch where you are going miss." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah I will." She licked her lips. "Thanks again…"

Then she left. I turned my back but I saw some things from the corner of my eye. I looked back. Hmm…it's a green container and a wallet. It must be hers…I got her wallet and the cylindrical container. I opened the wallet but I didn't get the chance to see what's inside.

"Hey c'mon let's go now!" Hanabishi called for me. "We will be late!!"

"Hn…" I growled. "Damn…"

"Your dad's meeting you and you don't want to disappoint him… do you?' he asked.

"I always disappoint him…" I snarled.

"But I don't so let's go…" he insisted.

"Rubbish…" I muttered.

I then went out with Hanabishi. We went to the Yamamoto Enterprise to visit my ill-looking father, a CEO.

"Mikagami-sama, your son and his friend ARE here to talk to you. Shall I let them in?" I heard father's secretary informed him.

He growled in disgust as I heard. "Let my son come in. we have something to talk about."

"Yes sir." His secretary followed his instructions.

She cleared her throat and she faced us. "Gomen ne for the long wait Mikagami-san and Hanabishi-san, Mikagami-sama said that only his son can come in. Hanabishi-san you can't come in."

"That's okay, I'll wait here." Recca said.

"I'll be quick." I nodded.

"Please sit down sir." The secretary offered Recca a seat.

I went in and I saw father drinking his tea on the lounge chair in his office.

"What do you want?" I asked him direct to the point. "I'm busy."

"You're busy?" he raised a brow. "Where? At home doing paper works?"

"No, I'm working at the Fujiwara Company." I said.

"Fujiwara Company you say? But that's the opponent of this company." He outraged.

"Yes." I said.

"You do know that I am planning to send you to the States and…" he said.

"You want me to quit my present work." I continued for him.

"That's right my boy." He said. "And you have to fix your life and quit your job before going there."

"Fix?" I was quite surprised. "I don't need to fix my life. It is already in its perfect place."

"I don't think so." He said.

"I'm not going to quit my job. Nether fix the life you are imposing." I told him.

"Yes you will, son." He responded immediately.

"What makes you say that?" I looked at him coldly.

"There's a prize if you will follow me." he said it straight.

I snorted. "Anything I want?"

"Yes anything you want. Except going back to your present work." he rubbed his dry hands waiting for my reply.

"Well then if that's the case then I will." I agreed. It was always give and take.

"You may go then." he said.

"Yes." I snarled.

"Ahh…son come back here." he called for me. "I do have a question."

"What is it?" I brushed my hair off my face.

"May I see that blueprint of yours?"

"Blueprint?" I looked at the canister I was holding. "Oh this isn't mine, a girl dropped it in the subway."

"What were you doing in a subway?" he asked.

None of your business I thought. I handed him the blueprint and the wallet. He opened the can and placed the blueprint on top of his desk and looked at the wallet to see who owns it. He nodded as if he was in awe and interest.

"Kirisawa Fuuko…" he said.

"…" Is that the name of the owner perhaps?

He switched on the loudspeaker of the three-way phone.

"Tanaka, call Mikage Hiro. I want to speak to him on the phone." he said.

"Yes sir." the woman said.

After several seconds a man's voice bellowed out of the receiver.

"Ahh…Mikagami-sama what made you call?" Mikage hiro's coarse voice greeted.

"Is there someone named Kirisawa Fuuko in your department?" he asked.

"Yes there is someone named Kirisawa Fuuko here. In fact she is one of the best engineers here in my department." he said.

"Let her go here in my office pronto." father commanded.

"Right away, sire!" Mikage laughed.

Mikagami Tokiya

I knocked on the lucid glass door. I wonder why Mikagami-sama called for me, though. I did not do anything wrong.

"Come in." I heard his hoarse voice.

I went in as I was ordered to. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikagami-sama." I bowed.

"Are you Kirisawa Fuuko?" he asked me.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"It seems we have something for you." He said.

"We? Package?" I was taken aback.

"Hmm…I think you met my son, Tokiya, in the subway late this morning." He smiled weirdly.

"Sir, you have a son?" I asked wide eyed.

He nodded. "Here he is."

I looked at the similar long silvery brown mane of a person who helped me. I bowed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mikagami-san." I greeted.

All I heard was a tough bleat from him.

"Here Ms. Kirisawa." The CEO's secretary handed me the green canister of a blueprint and then something bulgier. It looked like my wallet.

"Thank you very much." I said. "Ill go now sir…"

I turned my back when he said, "Before you go…I need to talk to you."

I turned again to face him and smiled, "Yes sir…though I still have a deadline. Can we talk about it later this afternoon?"

"Very well then…meet me here before three in the afternoon" he said. "I expect you to be here."

""Yes sir." I replied.

I bowed to the two men and left. I wonder what he'll tell me…

Kirisawa Fuuko

TBC 

Please don't forget to click that "GO" Button!

Thanks for reading! I'll continue this for sure…


	2. Request

Once in a Blue Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. I'd like to own it if I can buy it.

* * *

Credits:

**Nils **–thanks for reviewing!!! Read this chap too ok???

**Blackrose2005**- thanks for reviewing too! About the PoV stuff…I just experimented on that..hihi. the summary?? I just noticed after posting it hehe…

** 9081**-thanks for reviewing! Expect more to come!

**M****alo**-what he's up to?? Hm…read and you'll know! Thanks btw!

**chie****tomorii**- kaori-chan, am I correct? Domon…hm…I'll see what I can do about him...but there sure are idiotic scenes inserted to release a little bit of tension in the story…domo arigato!

**M****ikaro**-thanks thanks!!! I do hope you can say something next time…joke.

**E****irist**-don't die yet or you'll not be able to read anymore!!! Thanks too!

**S****atomika**-I hope you'll not be bored or stop reading this fic if I'm a little lazy to update. Thanks or reviewing!

**S****henhui**-gomen!!!i'll see if I can use your suggestion to avoid confusion already. Thanks for reviewing and for giving a suggestion.

**Yanagi-****chyan**-uhh….changed??? whaddaya mean by that serious and mature stuff?? I get the serious but the mature thing..nah-ah…thanks for reviewing too!

**winoafuukohuel13**-hi DEAR cousin. I dunno I you read this once again coz I edited some parts…with the help of khryzle-chan and khryz-kun. Do I have to thank you again??

**W****inkleberry**-read this again..here…not in the notebook!! Anyways thanks!

**K****hryzlekawaii**-nyaa!!! You were the first one to read this yet you are the last one to review! How'd you know that the next chapters will be interesting?! I even think this chapter is boring me…except for Tokiya! Nyahaha!!!thanks too!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Request

Kirisawa Fuuko

I went back to Mikage-san's department and gave him the blueprint given to me. I didn't continue the draft I was making that day. So I advanced to my next plan. I got my protection gear and went off to the construction area. I'm proud of myself, who is able to create a new recreation building for teens. I sure do want this project to continue. As I walked going to the vicinity, the soft wind blew reminding me of the past…Never mind…I don't want to remember some things about it. The silver hair, the enchanting eyes...that I fought. I stared at the progressing building and went in to instruct them what to do. Anyways, I've been busy for quite a while now…Project here and project in Japan...Yep the blueprint I've been working on. Well, I accepted the project in Japan since the project here in Hong Kong is a project for all chosen engineers.

After the tiring morning in the construction area, I went out for lunch with Rai-kun, my friend. The breeze passed and the leaves of the trees danced with each other. Reminds me of the cherry blossoms back in Japan.

"Hey are you alright Fuuko-chan?" Raiha asked me with a deep gaze at me. "Your mind seems to wander around."

"Ah...Huh? Oh sorry…" I said as I went back to the real world. "I just remembered something."

"Is that right?" Raiha shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh no...It isn't a big deal. We better just eat now." I smiled.

He nodded in reply.

We went in the restaurant beside the atelier owned by a French designer. The waitress in a blue Chinese clothing welcomed us.

"Ni hao! How many seats please?" she asked.

"For two." Raiha replied.

"Please follow me." She said and escorted us to our seat.

As we sat, she gave the menu to us. They serve typical Chinese cuisine...not the expensive ones but only congee, dumplings and stuff.

"One Doufu, Dim sum and Chao Fan." Raiha said.

She listed the order and told us that the food will be served in 20 minutes.

We chatted along while waiting for the food to be served.

"Fuuko…will you be going back to Japan after your shift here in Hong Kong?" Raiha asked me with his glimmering olive green orbs looking at my emerald ones.

I broke the stare and told him, "Yeah…I miss Japan and I also have a project there to be put to a start by the end of this month."

"Oh…So you'll be leaving in few weeks' time." He muttered.

I nodded.

Mikagami Tokiya

I was deprived of things in my grasp. It has always been misery for me. Jailed up to a life I never wanted. Being misunderstood. My sister had always told me to try understanding every commitment coming my way. I guess she was right. Whenever I decline, I think of it as the best way…never trying new things.

I stared intently at the person staring back at me. He seems different from before. I mean the inner attributes. The man of four years ago was different from this man I'm looking at. He used to hang out with friends he once knew. He even cared for a "that" girl whom he looked up to when he was a child. The girl he wanted to grow up with. Even in the midst of encountering a fight with her, he can't win against her because of his deep feelings for her. How he longed for her was irreplaceable. He can smile whenever he sees her but…she left. He did nothing because he had no freedom to chase after her. He even never knew her name. Comparing that lad from this man now, this man changed a lot. He never wore a smile on his face. He never cared about any other thing aside from him. This man really changed. I changed. So reality is really more complicated than fiction.

Kirisawa Fuuko

After having lunch with Raiha, I politely excused myself to take a short rest in the office for awhile. Before I knew it I woke up fifteen minutes before my sudden appointment with Mikagami-sama! I straightened up everything that needs to be straightened up and I went out of the office.

"Kirisawa-san, where are you going?" Mikage-san asked.

"Oh sir…I have a meeting with Mikagami-sama." I replied.

"A meeting? About what?" he intrigued.

"None that I can think of. I, myself, don't know what he wants to talk about." I confessed.

"Is that so?" he said. "Okay then…strut along."

"Okay." I said and left.

I walked casually towards the chief's office and greeted every high official I would bump along. Not literally bump into but meet up with. I arrived after a few minutes. Fine I confess!!... I was late.

"Good Afternoon Chief Executive Mikagami-sama. I apologize for being late." I bowed down, scared about what will happen next. I expected a loud sermon but instead I heard laughter.

"What a courteous girl you are Kirisawa-san." He said as he stifled a laugh.

I didn't know what to laugh at actually. So I just replied, "Please call me Fuuko sir. It seems more formal for me that way."

"Ahh…Fuuko-san then. Please have a seat." He offered.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I sat down and waited for him to start the meeting. I placed myself in a serious atmosphere.

"What's with that serious face Fuuko-chan?" he asked.

"Erm…the meeting?" I finally said.

I never knew that Mikagami-sama was this happy-go-lucky!

"Oh I forgot. I'm deeply sorry for my rudeness…" he said. "Now proceeding to the meeting without any interruptions."

I nodded.

"It's actually about my son." He said.

"Your son is involved in this meeting?" I asked as if I just imagined everything he said.

"Yes my son. Would you please…take him out?" he requested.

"Ehem…take him out for what?" I asked.

"Make him realize that there is a brighter future for him. He always locks himself in that dungeon of his." He said. "Will you?"

"Sir…Isn't this a bit forward?" I asked worriedly.

"It isn't if it isn't a fuss…" he replied.

"Fine. I'd take the job." I finally agreed…in my subconscious mind.

WHAT?!?! I AGREED?!?! WTFH?!

* * *

TBC

That's all for now guys! Please review… I do apologize for updating late…


	3. Reminiscing

**Once in a Blue Moon**

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Credits:**

**Chie Tomorii** – I'm sorry but you'll know it in the following chapters. Anyways, thanks for being my first reviewer.

**Eirist**- Can't wait?!?! Gomen nasai but you have to wait… evil me

**Blackrose2005**- same here…it's that stupid writer's block. If not it will be internet connections. Oh well…I'm updating every week.

**cLoTiHeArT**- me cliffy!!!!Hehehe…remember she agreed in her subconscious mind. Heh…she didn't mean to agree.

**9081**- …and I've updated!

**Malo**- hmm….discover about it while reading...hehehe….RAIHA-GAY?!?! Can't happen in a million years…gays are not allowed in these countries…

**Nils**-wahahaha!!!! Know about it in this chappie…I guess

**Satomika**-sorry if this is becoming a burden for you and your studies!!!! gomen ne!!! V.V

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing**

_Mikagami Tokiya_

I took off my clothing and dipped my foot in the tub and soaked my body wet. It was soothing for such a hectic schedule. Well…thinking 'bout her most of the time actually. I stared at the clear water and felt as if a face drew out of the clearing. A young girl stared back at me with a grumpy pout on her face. I remember her! She's the girl at our backyard. Not precisely at our backyard but I always see her there, climbing that old tree that is seen beyond my window. Bruised and scarred was her looks from before. She had once climbed up to my old room and she'd talk to me. But I'd always say, "Get out!" I had been always fierce if someone intruded my sanctuary. I wonder what she looks now. A gangster perhaps?

A new face pops out. It was that girl of my high school days. I hung around the mall waiting or her to come. She knew me as an enemy. She once confronted me and said, "Hey!! I'll beat here and now." She dragged me in front of the dance game and put tokens inside. We played and I won five straight games. I'm DAMN good at that game! But ever since I treated her as someone special, I could never defeat her any longer. I'm a hopeless romantic at that time. I'd see her often, she'd talk to me but I never knew her name. Why? She left. THAT brought me back to my older self…the person I am now.

I washed and took a short shower after dipping myself in the tub to remove excess soap. I wrapped my towel around my abdomen even if I was still wet. (imagine that..HAWT!)

_Kirisawa Fuuko_

_I ran faster and faster…escaping the man in black. He was large enough to break my body bit by bit. I saw an opening and I went in. It was dark and cold. Fear stood beside me. I gathered my courage and stayed I one side. Was that brave enough? I toppled over something beside me and I heard a voice. OOPS!_

_"Who is here in my room?!" a tiny boy's voice yelled._

_I was about to leave but too late…He switched on the lights._

_ "Who are you?" he asked._

_"I'm sorry…I am-__"I__ replied but was cut off._

_"No more just leave… GO OUT!" he screamed._

_I scrambled over in panic and climbed down __using the tree beside his room. Whew! Good thing the man wasn't there any longer._

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. Why was that dream haunting me ever since I came here? I stood up and went to the kitchen to take a glass of water to rehydrate myself. Grr…Why am I punished by this dream all night?! I once again stayed in the den and watched some boring game show late at night until I once drifted of to sleep.

The phone rang. I jolted up from the sofa with a dreary face. I checked the clock and jeez…it was 6am only! I answered the phone.

"Hello Kirisawa Fuuko speaking." I said and yawned.

"Kirisawa-san!" a man's voice boomed.

"Ch-Chief?! Sir, why did you call?" I was surprised.

"Go to Tokiya's office today and ask him out dear." He laughed.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Well sometime today will do." He said. "Good luck!"

He hung up before I could say any other thing.

I sighed and withdrew out of the place. I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I took out some eggs, ham, mayonnaise and wheat bread. That should do it. After eating, I took a quick shower and dressed up in casual clothes since I won't be going to work today. I rode the bus going to Mikagami-sama's son's company. I went down in front of the company. When I was about to go inside, the guard halted me.

"Hey you there, non workers are not allowed here." He said.

"Excuse me but I have an appointment." I replied.

He hushed and I went towards the information desk.

"Excuse me but where is the office of Mikagami Tokiya?" I asked the lady.

"Ma'am do you have an appointment with him?" she asked.

"Well yeah." I replied.

She got the phone and contacted someone. "Hello Mikagami-san someone is here to see you…the name? Wait sir..."

She looked at me and asked m name.

"Kirisawa Fuuko."

"…Kirisawa Fuuko. Okay sir." She hung up.

"I'm sorry but Mikagami-san doesn't know anyone by your name."

"But!"

"I'm sorry ma'am."

I marched towards the elevator but someone held me by my shoulders.

"Missy you ain't going nowhere." The guard spoke and threw me out of the building.

Dang it! I had no other choice but plan B.

I bought new clothes from the nearest Shoppe and went back to the company in new clothing.

Honestly I don't feel any less comfortable in these clothes. I once again spoke with the lady and the same thing happened but someone else grabbed me. It was Mikagami-san himself.

"Come with me." He whispered. He felt annoyed.

I followed him and turned my back. I made a face at the guard.

As soon as we reached some place…his office perhaps.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. "Second of all, what are you wearing?"

"Why would you care?" I replied back.

"For the sake of your own life please…please dress decently." He said.

"It's decent." I argued.

"Do you call that decent? Showing off your back like that?" he bellowed.

"How conservative of you Mikagami-san or should I say Mi-chan." I replied.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Go out with me…" I replied with the hesitation back in my head.

* * *

TBC

i'll be updating as soon as i can!


	4. Taking Out Monkeys

**Once in a Blue Moon**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Credits:**

9081: is it???

Nils: yes it was straight to the point! Sorry I really have difficulties in putting things into detail.

Wija-chama: next chappy? It's here!

Chie tomorii: yup it is….sorry!!!

Eirist: a date?? Wahahaha!!!

Blackrose2005: sorry…

Satomika: ah….so you use fanfics as distress-ers too?

cLoTiHeArT: what if I don't?

winoa fuuko huel 13: it really is…

malo: yup..he is cool!

Khryzle.kawaii: Fuuko is soooo straightforward!

To everyone: sorry for the late update…been busy for too long

**CHAPTER 4: TAKING OUT MONKEYS**

* * *

_**Mikagami Tokiya**_

"Oh for heaven's sake Mi-chan…just go with me…" the _monkey_ shrieked at an intense manner. She was ruining my day just for a day in some place which she can do alone.

"Shut up for a while." I replied as the irritation grew in my head.

"_SHOOT _UP!" she yelled.

"Shoot up or is it shut up?" I smirked with victory. About what? I don't have the littlest idea why. She was in a state of outburst.

"Hey Mikagami!" Hanabishi went in. "Oh sorry I didn't notice that you had a visitor."

Great! Another monkey…I can't wait till D-

Speaking of the _gorilla…_he is here.

"Uhh…h-hi." Domon stammered as he saw the girl monkey.

I never knew that this office would be populated with monkeys. Now the rampage began.

"Fine I'll take you out Kirisawa…" I agreed just to avoid the latter. But look what happens…

They came along.

What happens if you take the monkey out if its cage?

Here is the answer…

"Hey Mi-chan, can you buy us sundae cones?" Fuuko commanded.

"No. You just asked me to come with you but not as a date or as if I'll pay your expenses." I replied coolly but then she disappeared. I saw her with an ice cream.

"Pay for it Mi-chan…I didn't bring cash with me." She smirked.

_**Ishijima Domon**_

The strawberry ice cream is dripping from her mouth to her lips. How cunning to see her that way. She is so beautiful! Oh my Fuuko…yes FUUKO KIRISAWA IS MINE! She taps me from behind and asked me my name.

"Oi…Gorilla stop stammering. It is making my eardrums hurt." Mikagami told me as he pushed back his messy hair.

"Why the hell do you care Mikagami?!" I replied. Bad, bad move. What would make my first impression from her?!

Oh… Don't I look brave and strong? I grabbed his collar and raised him high. Yeow! What was that?! I can't see?

I see… he flicked his forefinger on my forehead very hard.

"Don't fool around now Ishijima. Taking three uncivilized primates are too much for me to handle already." He said coolly.

I was ready to punch him but then…oh FUUKO!!! She was concerned about me!

"Don't think that Fuuko-san is concerned about you. Look at what she did." Hanabishi said.

Fuuko aimed a straight hit on Mikagami's face.

_**Hanabishi Recca**_

This Fuuko Kirisawa reminds me of someone. Yeah… A vague memory from the past. I wonder if we met her before. I had no chance to speak to her right now because of the ice block and the gorilla. We will just find that chance someday. Anyways, she's so pretty!!!!! But no one can ever beat my hime, Yanagi Sakoshita. Sadly, she's in Japan waiting for me! Aishiteru hime! I wanna see you now. Hm…

_**Kirisawa Fuuko**_

"What time is it anyways?" I asked the others.

"Five past four. Why?" Recca answered.

"Is it really?!" I asked once again for confirmation.

"Yeah…" he reassured.

"Oh…I guess its goodbye for now." I said. "Thanks for this weird…nice?? Day."

I left without a reply. Raiha-kun has been waiting for me after all!

I rode the bus for a quicker way to go home first. Unfortunately, the bus's engine broke down. I had to find another way to leave.

_**Mikagami Tokiya**_

My phone rang. Without bothering to check who it was, I answered.

"So how did the date go?"

That voice…my dad. What was he thinking?

"It was boring…and brutal." I replied.

"How come? Ah…better call Fuuko-san and take her out again." Dad said. "That's an order. No date, no credit cards."

"But…Fine." I grunted.

I admit. I'll do something if there is a price at stake.

I went inside my office to get my car keys and check some things first before leaving. As I finished, I went off…looking for her. Not exactly what you call a date.

I was traffic jammed, thankfully. But then I heard that eerie voice. There she was. I opened the window and called for her.

"Hurry and get inside now." I called.

"Mi-chan! You are my life saver." She smiled at me while I grimaced.

"Thank you for wasting my time monkey." I replied.

"You are the one wasting your time for giving me a ride dammit." She crossed her arms.

"By my father's orders." I said.

I drove her to her place in a three-storey building in a suburban area. I waited for her.

"Can you drive me to this place Mi-chan?" she handed a piece of crumpled paper.

I sighed and nodded.

We had a silent ride. It was not a far off place we went to.

She went down and said, "Wait for a while."

_**Kirisawa Fuuko**_

I went down Mi-chan's car and looked for Raiha if he was still around. I looked everywhere but he wasn't there. I sighed and gave up. It is my fault after all.

I went back in the car with a sad face plastered on my face.

"What happened? He ditched you?" he asked.

"No. I ditched him instead." I replied.

"To make up your day somehow, I'll take you out for dinner."

With a shocked face, I smiled.

"Thanks Mi-chan." I thanked.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was really extremely rushed…Gomen!!!!! 

TBC

I promise the next chapter will be better coz it's mostly about their date…oops…spoiler…


	5. Paradox

Once in a Blue Moon

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

Credits: 

cLoTiHeArT: very obvious…hehe

Eirist: well…yeah…but for some reason, this will be better…and weirder?

9081: Raiha is her close friend…ONLY. Unless I change my idea…

mikaro: maybe I'll clear only some in this chapter. I don't want to "spoil" the concluding chapters yet.

Nils: As far as I understand your question, Recca and Fuuko are friends, but past like in the manga? I don't think so.

Blackrose2005: I'm sorry!!!!!!!!

malo: Domon has this crush on Fuuko and is jealous of Tokiya. Recca has also a slight crush on Fuuko but loves his Yanagi.

satomika: you understood? Twist...I never even thought about that though I have tiny summaries per chapter.

khryzle.kawaii: I'm sorry…that chapter was really made in a rush. That chapter was also just an addition. I'll try to be more descriptive this time.

* * *

Chapter 5: Paradox 

_"__Paradox is a __statement that seems contrary to common sense and yet is perhaps true."_

_Kirisawa Fuuko_

Tokiya turned the ignition and the mechanism began to heat up. He drove to the best uphill restaurant there is in the vicinity. He checked the rearview mirror to view his look. Who knew how vain he is! I deeply regret seeing him in that manner. It was awfully amusing to see that genuine man checking out his appearance. But being part of one of the known corporations here in Hong Kong, he really needs to take his disposition to the best he can. I conspicuously misunderstood his attitude because of those things in priority. I opened my window to feel the fresh air and to see the setting sun with the vermillion skies beyond the tinted window. I saw him glancing at my direction and putting his focus in driving once again. A tiny smile crept up my face despite what had just happened awhile ago. I never knew things would go this far. Mikagami-sama would be proud of me and his son of course. He was being a gentleman for once. Well maybe just once for me. I gazed at the skies longingly. If only his fortitude and warm compassion would be as vast as the skies and the sun.

I looked at the front view once again to restrain dizziness with that tiny smile from moments ago. He took a glimpse at me and asked me a query that was not predictable to be posed.

"Why are you smiling Kirisawa?" he asked me with that cold expression on his face.

After hearing that question, I frowned or most probably plastered a straight face and replied, "No reason. If there is, it is not your concern to know."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Of course it is my concern. I barely even know you. Who knows, maybe you are a serial killer."

"Get real. You are paranoid if you ever thought about that." I pointed out.

"Maybe you are the one who is paranoid. Think about it, you are going with me even if you just met me yesterday. You never heard about me before." He said.

"I suppose but then you are the one who asked me out tonight." I keenly replied. "But, yeah, thanks for asking me out."

"It's fine. I got nothing to do tonight." He said.

"You know, I never knew that you are a man of words." I chuckled.

"It just so happens that I am talking to a woman I barely know but I want to know who she is." He said.

"Is that a compliment you are saying?" I asked.

"Don't mind me. I'm out of my psyche if I am talking to you." He smiled a little. If you consider that tiny upward curve on his lips a smile.

"Here we are." He said.

"I know that Mi-chan. I've been here too many times already." I replied.

_Mikagami Tokiya_

I never knew that my life here would be as radical as it is now. I was never this talkative until monkey came along. We talked a lot on our way to the restaurant. I parked the car near the entrance of the restaurant and went down. I opened the door for her. She smiled and I received a kiss on the tip of my nose. How sweet could that boyish girl be? Honestly, I find her devious that way. We walked side by side on our way to the foyer. I was actually mentally slapping myself. I desire to hold her just this once but I can't. We went in the restaurant with wood accents on the walls that greatly match the furnitures used. It smelled of cinnamon, spices and herbs. It was a lot to smell, so we sat on the loggia. It was better out there. It smelled of fresh, clean air and the whiff of rainwater from the waterfall. I devoured that time while it lasted.

The waiter passed by and got our order.

"We'll have garlic shrimp, fillet mignon and the best wine there is. " I said. "Fuuko, do you have anything to add?"

She shook her head in response. The waiter left after confirming the order list.

"Why did you order a lot of food? What's the occasion?" she asked.

"I don't want to break it but it's my birthday today." I said.

"It is?! A happy birthday then! You could've told me earlier so I could buy a gift for you." She asked wide-eyed.

"No, it's okay. I actually don't appreciate gifts for my birthday." I replied absently. I was staring at the lake that can be seen from afar. The soft wind blew that let my hair dance with its gentle flow. It's near December already. Though it doesn't seem like it.

"Mi-chan, where did you really live?" she asked me

"Japan of course." I replied. "Why ask?"

"Oh nothing…I'm just trailing off." She said.

The wine arrived with the appetizer. I propped myself up to be formal enough. The waiter opened the wine and tiny liquid sparks came out of the bottle. He poured liquor in our wine goblets and left the bottle in the ice bucket.

"Cheers for Mi-chan's birthday!" she cheered with those emerald eyes shining as the soft lights reflected. "C'mon Mi-chan, raise your goblet too!"

I raised my goblet as I stared intently at her eyes. If only my eyes were her eyes.

"Mi-chan? Why are you staring at me? Is there dirt on my face?" she asked innocently.

"No, no…" I looked away slowly.

_Kirisawa Fuuko_

Mi-chan's happy…that's nice. Though there is something different in him right now. He's kinda sad in some way. Well, we'll make use of the time mostly. We'll enjoy the whole time!It seems impossible to happen but it will.

.::TBC::.

was this good enough? please review if you have time


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you that there will be a longer delay for my next update. Blame school, writer's block and me. I'm really sorry. I ask for your consideration.

PS I may update after a week or so…

Elven-faerie.aerowin


	7. Look After You

Once in a Blue Moon

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

five months of no update! finally!

Oh yeah…thank you to all of you who have read and for those who reviewed!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Looking After You 

Kirisawa Fuuko

I jolted up from bed thinking I was late again. I stretched and yawned so deep that I nearly fell off the bed. I slipped on my slippers, went to the bathroom and washed my face with the cold water. I nearly yelped from the cold! I forgot, it was November already and it's getting chillier every second of the day. I wiped my face with the fluffy white face towel and plastered a cheery face. I finished every grooming thing to do and I did my laundry after eating ham and eggs. I left as soon as I finished my tasks. I wore a black turtle neck, skinny jeans, suede brown boots, a scarf and a thick coat. By the looks of it, it was extremely cold. The damp sky showed such cold aura.

I went to my office and grabbed my safety gear and left for the construction area. I greeted everything with a good morning and continued on with my work. I went up to the 8th floor and view the skyscrapers and everything else that was done. Proud of my work, I gave out a soft smile on my face.

"Hey, you might fall from your deep thinking." A voice startled me.

"Sakamoto Kaito-san, Park Rae Hwa-san, good morning." I greeted the right hand man of Mikagami-sama and the Korean representative of the project.

"How are things going, Engineer Kirisawa?" Kaito-san asked. "Is everything working well here?"

"Yes, Sakamoto-sama, everything's being polished in the lower half of the building and we are continuing on with the other half." I replied. "We just need to clean this place up soon and it'll be the newest, grandest commercial area in Hong Kong."

"That's good, very good, Engineer Kirisawa, I hope that you'll be with us in our next project in Korea." Mr. Park chuckled. "I hear you have a pending project in Japan? Such a busybody you are for such a petite figure."

"Well, it happens to be that my body is strong like a wrestler's." I joked and laughed.

"Keep up that optimistic mind of yours Miss Kirisawa, we'll leave you then with your work. Goodbye." Kaito-san bid.

"Goodbye, Sakamoto-san, Park-san." I bowed at them and waited for them to leave.

As they left, another surprising voice called my name. Unbelievable, Mikagami Tokiya?! What is he doing here? Sneaking on our project perhaps?

"Hey, what are you doing here? Sneaking on us?" I joked.

Somehow, he looked different in some way I cannot explain.

He just said, "C'mon let's go out for coffee."

I agreed. He just walked past me and waited for me down the unfinished hall.

We walked down the busy alleys and streets 'til we came upon a small café near a pub. Peculiar location isn't it? As we went in, the door chimes tinkled. The tiny room was filled with the scent of cinnamon and freshly baked bread. We sat at the secluded corner near the magazine stand.

"So, what brought you in our company?" I asked him urgently.

"Nothing much. Except for job transfer and being your new boss." He said bluntly.

"Ah…so that's why…" I replied in the same manner.

"What?! You are my new boss?!?!?!" I hissed loud enough for the waitress to hear. "Oh sorry…"

"Sorry to interrupt miss, may I take your order?" she said with her so-so accent.

"We'll have cheese and tuna croissant and frappe." He said.

"Please wait for a while." She said in a voice that was really…irritating and she left.

"It's odd that you are taking me out for coffee in an eventful time." I said.

"It isn't hectic Kirisawa. It's just cold and noisy." He said.

"Please, take me direct to the point, why did you ask me out?" I faintly asked.

"Father told me that you have to go with me to Japan. You'll be finishing your project here as early as now and you'll be my sort of tour guide in Japan." He told me.

"Are you serious? Why would he send me?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious that he likes you so much like a daughter or something?" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh…really? That's a surprise…" I smiled at the thought.

"All passengers boarding for Tokyo, Japan please proceed at Gate 1." The flight attendant said over the public address system.

Fuuko and Tokiya went to the gate and entered the plane. They placed some bags overhead and sat down to fill their comfort. As the plane filled up, the plane started to move on the runway.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off gadgets that may disrupt our connection with the air traffic control." The attendant announced. "Please sit down for awhile and wait for other announcements. Thank you."

Tokiya stared outside the window pane. _I'm__ going home Mifuyu-__neechan__. I brought a friend along too…_

"Mi-chan? What are you thinking about?" Fuuko asked.

"Nothing that you care about." Tokiya replied.

"Oh c'mon Mi-chan, we're going to stay for a long while together so learn to be with me, ya know?" Fuuko pointed out.

"I know that of course. I'm not dumb." Tokiya snarled. "And by the way, you'll be staying at the house beside ours."

"And why is that?" Fuuko raised a brow. "Why can't I live with my family?"

"Your family had gone bankrupt while you were in Hong Kong…they had to stay somewhere they could. My father offered the house next door for your family so…there. They never told you?"

"Wait…what did you just say? My family had gone bankrupt?" Fuuko creased her forehead. "Why wouldn't they tell me…"

"Probably, they don't want you to worry about them and…the usual things like a feud." He replied.

"I guess you are right…" she agreed. "And where exactly is your place?" she asked.

"Ikejiri, Setagaya-ku, Tokyo. Ikejiriohashi Real Estate." He replied.

"Is it expensive?" she asked. "Coz if it is I'd, you know, I can't pay it back at once."

"There's no need." He replied. "We covered everything. While you work for me, everything would be covered."

Her eye glimmered with happiness from what he said. "I really owe you…you and your family. But I thought you never knew Japan."

"Father said that…not me. I actually know Japan for twenty years of living." He said.

"So, what is my real purpose for going back to Japan with you?" she curiously inquired.

"Nothing much really…you'll just be going with me everywhere I go. Just like a chaperone according to dad. I don't really know why." He replied. "…and go have a rest. We have somewhere to go to after this 4-hour travel."

As they arrived at the international airport, they finished their business and went to their next destination—the flower shop. Tokiya bought a bouquet of white hydrangeas tied with a green ribbon.

Fuuko wondered why he bought flowers that bloom on June not November. They went back inside the car and drove off to a place that Fuuko never expected to go to. The place was serene, snow willows were falling from the branches. The place was getting whiter with the snow. Soft mist was made as they exhaled. He walked on the unseen path and walked a few steps to the left. Fuuko followed. He laid down the white flowers on the marble piece. He knelt and bowed.

"I am back, sister…" he whispered softly.

The cold winter wind passed as he said those gentle words. Mifuyu was with him too.

He began to speak once again, "I came back like I promised. You were looking after me haven't you? I wish you were here with me right now. Every moment in time…I wish you were still…here."

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter..i'm kinda lost in my own story

But I still love you guys!

TBC


	8. A Bittersweet Tale

**Once In a Blue Moon**

**Author's Notes**: The life of the Kirisawa Fuuko he once knew.

* * *

**For the Masquerade of Feelings Reviewers:**

Yanagi-chyan: Yan-chyan spotted my weakness! I try to make longer descriptions and dialogues but when I do it, the point of the dialogue gets lost. Well, maybe, I can do it during PoVs of characters but not directly on the dialogue. Anyways, thanks for R&R!

Eirist: He has a hidden talent for sweetness after all. Thanks for R&R!

Funky S.: Nope not really, was it because of the Central Park thing? I wasn't able to think of other places… -sweatdrop- anyways, if you had imagined it happened in New York, well its okay. Thanks for R&R!

Suryasree: Yup it was him! Thanks for R&R!

Satomika: It is okay, don't worry. we have the same case, having siblings wanting us to be thrown out coz of PC usage. Yes it is Mi-chan, if you noticed closely on the anime, his hair isn't really blue, unless the manga or game. It's kinda silvery brown. I had always wanted his hair to be like Ban Midou's straight hair, not the spiky one. Thanks for R&R!

Winoa: Yeah he did, he had no purpose for the long hair since his sister is alive…evil me. :) Thanks for R&R btw.

Cabbage: Sad to say it is a oneshot. But I'm coming up with a new one but it's under romance/friendship. Thanks for R&R!

* * *

**For the Act 6 reviewers:**

Suryasree: Sorry!! I'm at a loss right now. (-,-)

Mikaro: Yup and here it is!

Satomika: I hope this is going to be long enough…

Nils: Yeah…but I think the sweetness was with the sibling bond not ToFuu….

Winoa: Err…yeah, my bad. My usual mistake! haha??

Yanagi-chyan: Really?! Did I really improve?? That's great! Thank you very much! :D

* * *

**Act 7: A Bittersweet Tale**

The room is dim, illuminated only by the vague shine of urban lights through a window. One drape is pulled halfway across the glass pane, and the faint luminosity struggles to brush the edge of a neatly arranged quilt, spread over a queen sized bed on the left side of the room. Beyond it is a shadowed and neat and organized desk, upon which rests a slim laptop. The computer's processor whirs lightly. Its glowing monitor reflects an eerie blue back on the face of its user.

The man lets out a slow sigh. He props his chin on his hand, and taps one finger against the desk. He was getting really impatient at the internet's connection that night. He shut down his laptop and slipped under the covers. Gradually, he closed his riled azure eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

On the other house, a restless girl was pacing around the small room she was going to sleep in. Frustration enveloped her mind since going back to Japan. Thinking that nothing good will come out from her trance, she tried to sleep even if she can't.

Mikagami Tokiya is sorely tempted to shove his head under the pillow and ignore it, but he knows from prior experience that it won't work. When fully awake, he had deliberately chosen three alarm clocks that would be clever enough to pierce his deep sleep with its sheer annoyingness. His sensible side knows that this is logical for a deep sleeper. However today, he had only two alarm clocks set to wake him up. He knew that the monkey girl would pounce on him and greet him with the loud voice he often hears from her. Instead the usual pounce-on-me routine, he heard aggravating voices from the other nearby house. He had predicted that this would happen.

His "visitor's" ear-piercing voice was too much for him to handle. One more yell from her, and he was certain that his eardrums are going to shatter. That was the biggest mistake he made for that day — bringing a monkey home.

Kirisawa Fuuko's family never told the eldest daughter that they had become bankrupt for a few months now. They had been living under a roof offered by the Mikagami's. They were a happy family with good occupations and all but some yakuza broke down their house since Fuuko rejected the heir of the yakuza clan and they were deceived by a bunch of money-hungry swindlers and also the hospital bills they had to pay.

"Papa, Youki-oniichan," said the girl with mauve hair gazed at the men inside the room. "You two still can work yet you are always staying inside this house offered by Mikagami-sama. Even if mama works as the governess for their mansion and I work as an engineer for their company, that isn't enough to pay them back! Both of you should work hard too! Onii-chan, you graduated from college so you can work too. Papa, you can still work too. You're not that lazy anymore to cook anymore, right? A simple Ramen stand or cook for another restaurant would do."

"But…But Fuuko, the outside world isn't that good for us ever since that incident. People criticize our family badly already." Youki explained.

"Even though our family is criticized that badly, they can't judge us that miserably!" she complained. "You got in the top ten during the board exams, brother. Papa's a well known chef. I'm the one who caused all of this so I must be the one mortified not you. I should take the blame so don't get all depressed when you go out of this house and been made fun of. Just wish I won't let ourselves get thrown out of this house while I'm back here in Japan."

Fuuko marched out of the den and went to the kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee and leaned on the edge of the counter. She heaved a deep sigh and rubbed her temples in distraught. She kept on thinking why is her life led to a miserable stage everyday. Only a few good things came to her life but it can't be matched to the pain and sufferings she had dealt with.

"Fuuko dear, you're already up." Her mother gently smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." Fuuko said with a weak smile. "Where have you been?"

"Next door, remember? Ah yes, Mikagami-sama's son, Tokiya-sama, is waiting for you." Mrs. Kirisawa said. "It seems you are going somewhere today."

"Thanks mom! I'll be going there after I prepare." She replied and went to her room.

Fuuko went in the Mikagami household wearing a white wrap around blouse, a pair of jeans and a beige trench coat. She passed through the porch and saw Tokiya on the balcony eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Ohayo, Mi-chan." She greeted with a smile.

He glanced at her and nodded; he took a sip from his coffee and placed down the paper.

"So, why did you call for me?" Fuuko asked straight away.

"Take a seat, if you please. It'll be better talking to you if you sat down." He said.

Fuuko agreed and sat on the chair in front of his.

"You'll be doing these papers as I go visit some matters for a while and when I come back, I expect everything to be done. We're going somewhere afterwards." He instructed. "That's all for now, I'm going already."

He stood up and headed outside.

"Uh…Wait!" Fuuko yelled and walked behind him. "Can I do these papers somewhere else?"

He nodded in reply. "Just be sure to call where I can pick you up."

"Where are we going exactly?" she questioned.

"You ask too many questions, monkey. Bye." Tokiya left without any other words.

Fuuko got the files and rode a taxi to a nearby café.

* * *

Fuuko called Tokiya after a few hours to let him know where she is. He just told her where he was since he was still making some arrangements. She rode a taxi and directed the driver where to go.

A few minutes passed and her emerald green eyes enlarged when she saw the truck speeding toward them. She was speechless and stoned; she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. She was too terrified with her eyes locked onto the truck. The taxicab driver was trying his best to avoid the truck but in her mind, she could tell that there was no way for them to escape this. Seeing the truck getting closer to them, she wished the best outcome for everyone.

* * *

Fuuko slowly opened her eyes and found herself in white room with her mother sitting by her side weeping for some unknown reason and Tokiya standing by the door. She struggled to sit up and her mother looked at her while a soft smile.

"Finally you're awake!" her mother hugged her tightly.

"Ma-mom, where are we?" she asked innocently.

"We're in a hospital, dear. Remember, you were in an accident?" her mother told her. "This had been the second accident you had in your life."

Fuuko tried to recall her memories but her head hurt so much when she tried and said, "The second time?"

"Uh..yeah… excuse me for a bit." Mrs. Kirisawa said with an unexplainable emotion on her face.

Tokiya realized Mrs. Kirisawa's expression so he decided to clarify everything with her later.

"Mi-chan, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to go to you since there was this accident." Fuuko said. "Where were we supposed to go?"

"Nothing, never mind that and don't apologize. You never predicted that the accident would occur." He said in a softer way than before. "Before I forget, someone came to see you."

"Who is it?" she asked.

The door opened and Raiha appeared with a bouquet of flowers on his hands. He had a worried expression yet he smiled warmly for Fuuko.

"Rai-kun!" she smiled widely as she saw Raiha.

Tokiya exited to provide them privacy. He saw Fuuko's mother talking with her husband and he walked towards them.

* * *

"What's the meaning of the first accident and why doesn't she have any clue?" he asked frankly with a straight face.

"Mikagami-san…" the two stood and bowed down.

"Just answer my question." He insisted.

"Fuuko…was in an accident when she was in her teens and got amnesia. She's actually the child of my brother but he died in the accident." Mr. Kirisawa said. "I took her in and raised her. This year, we received a letter from her grandmother, she has to go and marry the child of one rich family which was never mentioned in the letter."

"So you don't plan to give her back?" he asked.

"We do-don't know…" the couple said.

"I'm not in the position to tell you what to do but what I can say…" he said, "It might be better if you let her know everything already before she knows everything from another person. She might just simply…_hate _you."

Tokiya said and left the scene of the troubled couple.

* * *

TBC.

Help!!

I don't know what to do next actually. It is evident coz of this crappy chapter…


End file.
